


A Lifetime Relived.

by CescaLR



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (it'd just end up as way too many tags), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Awesome Morgana, BAMF Morgana, Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Open Relationships, Slow Burn, Somewhat, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, anyway!, gwen arthur etc, it's just gonna be a whole good mess by the end I promise, same for Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CescaLR/pseuds/CescaLR
Summary: Many millennia pass them by - and then they haven't.





	1. forma.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched the show in years, I just recently got into reading fanfiction for it - and also, I'm using transcripts for episode-accuracy, but I never actually /finished/ the show, I just saw the early seasons, so this is actually being written as I re-introduce myself to the series.
> 
>  
> 
> And also this is somewhat self-indulgent I'm not writing a time-travel fic just to kill everyone off.... defeats the purpose. Especially when they can just - do the spell again until they get it right, yanno?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The present-day future millennia.

"He's not coming back."

"That's fairly obvious," Merlin responded, turning around. "I am  _very_ aware of that, yes, thank you."

Morgana sighed and stepped closer. She looked the same as she always did; no matter the parents, her reincarnated form was always the same as the one Merlin remembers, frustratingly clearly, from his youth. 

Not that Merlin is much older than he remembers being, at this moment. He could so choose if he wished, of course, but - whenever he stands beside the Lake, Merlin resembles himself as Arthur had last seen him.

As does Morgana. Out of the two of them, only she can die - and if he killed her now... well, he wouldn't - but if he  _did,_ he'd be the only person left.

Waiting. Watching. Forever, for something that would never come. 

Morgana came closer, then stopped beside him. They'd only had each other for centuries, now; whatever he'd felt about her millennia ago, he can't bring himself to feel anything other than comfort at her presence. 

Partially because even now, he thought, he could have helped her if only he'd said something - before everything. Before Morgause. Before the madness, from the fear and the anger and the bitterness and her visions in her nightmares had set in.  

Morgana clasped his hand in his and sighed again.

"Arthur will not return, Merlin," she said. "Not now. He did not millennia ago when he'd have been needed - and he will not  _now_ when all of humanity is gone to the stars." 

"I  _know,_ Morgana," Merlin said. "But...  _why?"_

"It was fated," She said, "But we know, don't we, that fate doesn't always come to pass?"

Merlin looked over to Morgana, then sighed. "When'd you get so wise, 'Gana?" He asked, smiling.

She laughed, lightly, and dropped her head onto his shoulder. Her hair cascaded down in curls, as it always had - as it always did after she remembered herself. 

It was an unpleasant experience, the first ten times she did. For him, then for them both, then - she remembered remembering, and no magic was thrown his way or hers. 

Twenty reincarnations in, they reconciled. Thirty, they lay together - because, in all these years, they were  _lonely._ Forty, they were solid friends - and fifty, solidly  _allies._ Sixty, they started waiting for Arthur,  _together -_ and one-hundred... Morgana gave up hope.

(They met Gwen, twice. Lancelot, a few times - along with the rest of the knights. Merlin saw Uther once, in the street - a busy man, CEO of some company or another - and nearly had a heart attack save for the fact he couldn't  _get_ those.)

(There had been a memorable time in the early 21st century when Arthur's story had been made into a show for TV, and just about everyone hired looked exactly as Merlin and Morgana remembered - except for themselves, and except for Arthur.)

One-hundred was the last one. Morgana could die from various things, it turned out, in the modern age. But magic could protect her well enough since nobody seemed to even think it existed beyond the occasional ludicrous 'fortune teller' or 'crystal healer' or 'medium' that believed they had it - or whose clients believed that they had it, even as they didn't themselves, pocketing the money as they went. 

"I've always been wise, Merlin," She said, imperiously, then laughed again. A hundred lives, a hundred different women who had a name similar to her true one, a personality different but achingly similar until she  _remembered,_ women who at their core were still the same woman he'd known - the same girl - and here she was; Morgana Pendragon. Friend, betrayed, betrayer - and now, oddly enough, his companion through the last few millennia - in which they'd been enemies, they'd been friends, and they'd been lovers, and they'd been the only other person the other had had.

(It was odd, that throughout the reincarnations, Morgana's backstory had remained the same. Ward, then Foster child, of her true father - supposedly biologically the child of her adoptive one, who always ended up dead.)

(It was very rare there was a Morgause. And if there was, it would a tossup if Morgana would hate her enough to kill her or -

Well. Those were the early reincarnations, back when Merlin and Morgana had still tried to kill each other.)

Merlin was glad, in the end, if he hadn't been able to have Arthur return - he'd at least gotten her. 

"It's me who's gotten dumb, I'd wager?" Merlin asked.

Morgana smiled out to the Lake of Avalon. Her smile faded, then she sighed. "I think it's time," she said. 

"It's the hardest magic we'll have ever done," Merlin said. "The Old Religion - there is a price for upsetting the balance."

"And yet the Old Religion's prophecised Destiny and Fate never came to pass," Morgana said sharply, lifting her head and tugging his hand until he'd turned and she was facing him directly. "Perhaps it is as angry as we are, you  _twit._  Perhaps it's so angry that we haven't tried to kill each other in so long that it might indeed give us what we want, just so it doesn't have to watch us live as the only two people left on this godforsaken planet."

Merlin grinned. She shook her head, smiling, dark curls bouncing with the movement, Merlin leaned his head against hers, against the only person he'd known for millennia - and she sighed, softly, as he did so, their breaths mingling in the cold air. 

"Maybe," Merlin said. "There's no other way to check than to just get on with it, though is there?"

"That's the spirit," She smiled, then tilted her head and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. "Come on. We can't very well do it  _here."_

* * *

Camelot was long gone, Albion now England and Wales and Scotland and the other isle, Ireland, for some reason two separate countries (Merlin admits he quite willing left Albion and it's surrounding countries alone when he'd found Morgana in America in the 1900s - but that was when he still bothered to pay attention to the fact that they were supposed to be each other's downfall, and it's been so long that if Merlin's memory worked like  _literally_ anyone else's he wouldn't remember any of that, and also he couldn't bear to watch while Albion was torn apart in various wars, so he didn't pay much attention to politics, and also he never returned which didn't help his ignorance on the matter) but they still went home, for the first time in -  _years._ Millenia. 

"It looks..." Morgana took in the overgrown city they'd found themselves in - abandoned, like the rest of earth, but much less well-kept, partly - well,  _entirely_ because they hadn't stepped foot on her soil, on the soil of their homeland, for much too long. 

Aside from, of course, their trips to the Lake of Avalon - but that didn't count, really. It was only accessible by sorcery - and... well, it's not like Merlin or Morgana did anything to the area. The Lake looked the same as it always had and always would, and that was that. 

But Albion...

After being in so many other places on the earth, Albion felt small - but it still held, however minor, that  _feeling_ of home, of magic, of belonging - like Merlin could hear, on the wind, the sounds of the tavern, or see in the trees the ghosts of a hunting party. 

"London," Morgana said. "We're in the capital."

"Logically," Merlin said, glancing around. "Where is the magic strongest, do you think?"

"You're the 'most powerful sorcerer to have ever walked the earth'," Morgana said, teasingly. "If you can't find it after this long with that magic of your own, I despair for our chances at actually casting this spell."

Merlin rolled his eyes but nodded. He closed his eyes - a bright flare of gold the last visible sign of the magic he was about to do - and then... simply  _sensed,_ for lack of a better term, the area around them. 

Merlin opened his eyes. The feel of magic on the air, he knew, had just been - memory, more than anything else. "It's gone," He said, almost hollow. Morgana sucked in a breath and glanced around.

"It can't be." She said. "Albion is it's  _home."_

"We're just gonna have to do this on our own," Merlin said, and then reminded himself to not talk like an  _American_ once the spell is over.  _That_ would give the  _whole_ game away.

"Fuck," Morgana said, then started pacing. Merlin left her to her thoughts, just for the moment, as he started clearing away the years of decay from one of the buildings. This part of London appeared to have been preserved, as some sort of relic, by those that had left it for the stars - the buildings old, but re-inforced; older than the sleek construction of modern architecture, older still than that of centuries prior. This was the heart of London, painstakingly rebuilt as it was, millennia ago, so that any future people who found this place might know some of what it was like, once, many many years ago. 

"We'll go to the castle," Morgana said. "Or - the Palace, or whatever it was. Buckingham. And we'll do it there." 

"Okay," Merlin said, turning. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Merlin asked, not for the first time - likely not for the last, either. Morgana rolled her eyes at him, then stalked over and grabbed his hand. Not a moment later, they were standing outside the Palace - shielded, nature kept at bay, but they themselves able to pass, freely, through the barrier. 

Everything other than the plants had been - eradicated, as far as Merlin knew. Whatever it was that let the plants flourish and grow was manmade, in nature... helped along, also, by Merlin and Morgana's unknown efforts. Their efforts would be gone, once this spell was done - this time, this place, gone also. 

And Albion would be as it once was. 

"What if we don't remember?" Merlin asked as they were setting up the spell in the largest room they could find. 

More of a ritual, really. 

"Then we don't," Morgana said, "And eventually I'll die, and be reincarnated, and I will remember - and I'll tell you everything, and we'll try again. Until we're both back when everything started going haywire - back to just after you joined the Royal household as Arthur's manservant. Back when Gwen was still my maidservant, back when Tom was alive, back before Mordred grew up and grew bitter, before Morgause, before Uther's death, before the Dragon was freed - before everything." Morgana looked up at him. "And you cannot die by means, mortal or otherwise, which are not dealt by my own hand - and as we've established, any fight between us would end up with us _both_ dead - were it not for modern medicine."

"Dear gods," Merlin paused. "We're going back to when  _leeches_ were used. And people other than Royals didn't bathe regularly. _Dear gods,_ a _broken leg_ could _kill a man,_  due to _infection_."

Morgana froze. "Fuck," She said, "Do you think we could discretely -"

"Gaius would notice," Merlin said, " _Fuck,_ I don't want to get a cold back then - I never want to drink one of those 'remedies' ever again,  _gods,_ how did people just not die  _immediately from existing,_  water had all sorts in it-"

 _"Merlin,"_ Morgana said, forcefully, and placed a hand over his. She leaned forward, her eyes searching for his own, as her hair cascaded down over her shoulders. "We'll figure something out," She promised. "We're not going to be alone this time. I  _swear it,_ Merlin,  _you're_ not going to be alone. "

"Neither are you," Merlin promised, allowing the oath to echo with his magic. "I'll tell Gaius I'm giving you the 'medicine' and - we'll figure things out from there."

Realisation dawned on Morgana's face. "We haven't thought this through enough." She said.

"'Gana, if we did, we wouldn't do it," Merlin said, cracking a slight smile. "Though we should probably at least come up with an excuse as to how we know each other."

"We'll go back to when you get thrown in the dungeon," Morgana said, with a sudden sense of  _exactly_ what they needed to do. "I'll visit, to see who antagonised my brother-" Morgana paused, "... Prince Arthur... and I can easily explain such as amusement that someone had finally stood up to him." She looked at Merlin. "Pity you won't get to land a punch in, but the second time you meet - isn't that when you get thrown in the stocks and meet Gwen? no, actually, that was after your stint in the dungeon - regardless, you'll fight better against him, which should take him down a peg, and be  _less obvious_ about your use of magic, I  _imagine."_ She glared him down.

"I was practically a kid who definitely didn't know what he was doing," Merlin said, "And I was  _plenty_ careful; a couple days earlier I'd seen an execution. I knew what happened to magic users - I just wasn't very good at control back then. I didn't even know any _spells._ "

"Luckily for us, it should send us back as we are, in mind and soul and magic and spirit, into the bodies of our youth, so you will know spells - and more importantly, you won't _need_ them," Morgana said, leaning back - satisfied with Merlin's response, but also - glaringly obviously - ignoring the mention of the execution.

"... which means we'll be millennia old surrounded by what amounts to children," Merlin said.

"Not quite," Morgana said. "The bodies we'll be put in will have the brains of our younger selves, so though we have the memories of the future we've lived, they'll be in brains that belong to a young man and a young woman - what amounts to children among what amounts to children." She smiled, pleased, proud. 

"If it weren't for you I think I would have just  _willed_ this to happen and hoped for the best," Merlin admitted. But then, if it weren't for Morgana - he'd have been alone for too long. 

(Merlin - Merlin would have likely walked into the waters of the Lake willingly years before the earth became this; back when it first became truly apparent that nobody was returning, and if they did, they didn't remember - and there would never be any sign of Arthur, in any form, anywhere.)

"See, this is why we complement each other brilliantly," Morgana said, as she set up the runes. "Like you told me the Dragon said - She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love... which means, in turn, that I'm the light to your darkness, and the love to your hatred - and, luckily for all of us, the  _intelligence_ to your sheer  _idiocy."_ She grinned, teasingly. 

It showed how far they'd come, over the years, that teasing each other about their shared fate of being the end of each other quite literally, was something that came easily and without pain. 

"How funny," Merlin said, "Ha-ha. See, I'm laughing."

"Great," Morgana said, cheerfully.

"We're gon-going to have to act exactly as we used to, back then," Merlin said, frowning lightly.

Morgana sighed, sobering, her shoulders lowering as her brows furrowed. "We could... postpone, for a few months longer, as we train ourselves to do so," Morgana mused. "It's not like anything's happened for  _millennia._ It could - It may indeed be  _good_ for us to at least make somewhat of a plan," She said, dryly, then, "And it  _would_ be good to practice - it's been  _years_ since I had to act the ward of a king... years still since I had to work through the politics of such. And do you even remember how to  _be_ a manservant?"

"Crytal clear," Merlin said. 

"... Right," Morgana sighed, then stood, and held out a hand for him to take. "Well. You and your  _crystal clear_ memory need to help  _me_ remember, then," She said. "Some of us don't remember things from  _multiple millennia_ ago as if they were only  _yesterday."_

"My memory to your forgetfulness," Merlin said, cracking a smile.

"Indeed," Morgana said, hauling him to his feet, an answering smile on her face. "See, now he gets it."

"Kilgharrah only knew what was prophesied, and what he could - sense, I suppose," Merlin said. " _And_ I was also a pretty _young_ adult. You can't blame me for thinking the ancient and powerful and wise dragon knew things about what the fuck I needed to expect."

"Like I said; the intelligence to your idiocy," Morgana said. "Everyone has their own intentions - even if they're good ones, they're not always good for  _everyone._ And he'd been imprisoned for so long, vengeance was only inevitable."

Merlin sighed and nodded. "This time," Morgana said, "You should already be a dragonlord by the time you meet him - Balinor already died, from your perspective. Time-travel; confusing, wonderful, dangerous, and incredibly useful."

"Last time the order was necessary," Merlin said, "He wanted revenge on Uther, more than anything."

Morgana's grasp tightened on his hand. "As did many," She said. "But he needs to live just long enough for Arthur to see sense - and become the man he needs to be to be king. Uther wasn't a sensible ruler, not by any means mostly related to magic, but he did enough to keep Camelot alive for over two decades."

"That's the main problem," Merlin said, "Getting Arthur to see sense."

"The man was foolish and curious in his youth," Morgana said, "My -" She sighed, then rolled her eyes at herself, " _Arthur,_ if he thought he was looking up information on magic of his own accord -"

"He could change his mind gradually and slowly," Merlin said, nodding.

"After all, being ignorant about the largest threat to your future kingdom is simply ludicrous," Morgana said, a smile spreading across her face. 

"Only a total prat would allow himself the indignity," Merlin grinned back.

Morgana laughed. "If there is one thing we need to practice," She said, "It is modern-day slips of the tongue. We can't have us saying things that don't make sense in Albion's time," Morgana added, smile still there, a softness to her eyes as she kept hold of Merlin's hand. 

"Then we can," Merlin said, "Now if you want. And - we should probably plan things out, using the memories I have. How we're going to deal with the first few things that happen, and - once we're in the past - we can figure out the rest."

"The memories we have," Morgana said, reminding. "I have a side to each story that you don't - I've told you some that I remember, but not all, and it would be foolish to plan without all the information we have at hand."

"Then first," Merlin said, "I'll help you with your memory."

Morgana smiled, nodded, and tugged at his hand to have him walk with her out of the room. 

* * *

 

"So we go back to when I've just been thrown in the dungeon," Merlin concluded.

"It could make us pass out upon arrival," Morgana said, "So logically we want excuses - I am alone at that moment, and you are in a cell - you have been  _thrown into_ a cell, and there is no reason not to assume they didn't do it too harshly and let you hit your head on the way down."

"It still -" Merlin sighed. "Lady Helen will still be killed," He said, somewhat sullen. "And Mary Collins will still swear her revenge - there is not much we can do about either, Merlin," Morgana said, placing a hand over his, then turning it over and entwining their fingers. "Unless you wish to return much earlier and risk changing too much?"

"No, no," Merlin sighed. "I can remember exactly how I acted - I don't - it'd be a waste to make all our memories useless by changing too much too quickly."

"And risk our deaths in doing so," Morgana continued, as she stood. "Which does mean we need to- make doubly certain that Uther does not come across anything incriminating about anyone, such as what happened with Tom."

Merlin winced and stood. "Yes," He said, heavily. Morgana sighed and shook her head at him. "You said it yourself," She said, "You didn't know what you were doing, and you were doing it  _alone._  This go around will be easier, because we already know what happens, and neither of us will have to deal with it alone."

"Indeed," Merlin said, mustering up a genuine smile. "You're not wrong there."

"I rarely am," Morgana said, imperiously, then smiled and laughed, lightly. "Come on. We've done all the planning we can - it's time to do the spell."

Merlin nodded. Morgana held her hand out, and he took it - and the two of them left the room, returning to the one with the spell held within it, just waiting to be cast. 

* * *

_"Are you ready?"_

_"Merlin - I have been ready this whole time. The question is if you are."_

_"Of course I am."_

_"Then let's get on with the spell already."_

_"Alright, alright..."_

* * *

 

 

 


	2. ōðer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the modern day is Albion as it was.

Morgana woke in her chambers, on her bed. Gwen was there, fretting slightly, but she smiled at the sight of Morgana moving to sit up. Gwen approached to help steady her, for which Morgana was grateful.

"Gwen," Morgana said, then thanked her maidservant as she handed her a goblet of water, "What happened?"

Gwen looked at Morgana, assessing and concerned. "You fainted - I managed to catch you to stop you hitting your head, so there was no real damage done, but Gaius said you should rest-"

"I feel fine, Gwen," Morgana said - and she truly did; Morgana felt far more...  _free,_ she supposed, than she had done for a long time. Free, Morgana thought, in the sense of - past actions. Betrayals and mistakes and -

Morgana took a mental breath. The brain she had now was not as used to what it contained as the ones she would have in the future, she knew, so she needed to take it easy for a little while. But first - she must find Merlin. He should still be in the dungeon if Gaius hadn't had him removed yet - and if he were not, well... a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, amused and fond. He'd be sure to show up and make a fool of himself again, as he'd just managed to miss out on last time around. 

"Help me up," Morgana asked, and Gwen did so. "What happened to the idiot who antagonised the prince?" She asked, smiling amusedly. 

"He got thrown in the dungeon," Gwen said, a slight hint of annoyance entering her tone that Morgana only heard because she knew the other woman so well. "After all - you cannot insult the prince the way he did."

"I want to meet him," Morgana said, decidedly. "Come Gwen. How should I dress, do you think - I don't want him to immediately recognise me as the ward of the King, after all; I suspect he only acted that way because he had no idea who Arthur was, and I admit it seems entertaining enough." Morgana walked over to the screen she dressed behind. "It should - take my mind off of the nightmares," She said, slowly admitting - as if she didn't want to say, but she felt the need to.

Gwen nodded and moved to retrieve a dress. "Of course," She said. Morgana felt no real guilt for using the nightmarish visions she'd had at the time in this way - in truth, Morgana should show herself to at least somewhat trust Gwen now, so that the truth of it may grow naturally. Admitting to the nightmares would, in turn, allow for Morgana to more easily bring her maidservant into her (and by extension Merlin's) confidence later on. 

Gwen was a trustworthy woman. After all - she'd ruled Camelot well, according to Merlin. But trustworthy Queens are not immortal, alas; her reign had ended eventually. 

Gwen returned, placed the dress over the screen. Morgana grabbed it and quickly got changed - she'd gotten too used to the ease of modern attire, Morgana thought, ruefully, but at least she had not lost the ability to dress quickly - and then sat down, as if in thought. "What was his name?" She asked, "DId you hear?"

"I did not," Gwen said, and Morgana nodded. "Well then, I'll go find out. It shan't take me too long - you won't be able to join me, so I will go alone," She added, apologetic. Gwen nodded, and left Morgana's chambers - her maidservant  _did_ have some other duties to perform when Morgana had no need of her, after all, and those duties where what had taken Gwen down to the lower city; down to where the stocks were, in order to meet Merlin.

Well. That first meeting may or may not change; it doesn't rightly matter. The two will get along, either way, Morgana knew. 

Morgana put on her shoes and left her room, striding in the direction of the dungeons. The laughably useless guards - who were only laughably useless when it wasn't a dire situation, in which case their lack of attention sorely rankled - were on their usual level of alertness, and seemed rather surprised when she tapped one of them on the shoulder. His not-a-yelp-at-all of surprise was what alerted the others, all two of them, who turned to Morgana.

"I wish to see the prisoner," She said, fully aware that at this moment, only Merlin was in the dungeon. 

"As you wish, Lady Morgana," One said, and walked with her to unlock the door.

"Leave us," she commanded, and he did - because, really, Merlin wasn't even a petty criminal. He'd just called someone he didn't know was the king's son a prat, and all that showed was his ignorance and stupidity. All the luck for Morgana, then, because they were left well alone - and the guard hadn't even noticed Merlin's state of unconsciousness. 

Morgana dropped down onto her knees next to Merlin and slapped him across the face.

Merlin let out a yelp as he shot upwards, but the glow in his eyes died down when he saw Morgana.

"It worked then," He concluded.

"Indeed," She said. "You hit your head, it looks."

"Well, they  _did_ throw me," Merlin pointed out, wincing slightly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmm." Morgana stood, brushed down her skirts and walked over to the entrance, then stayed there. "Were the guards always this incompetent?" Morgana asked, gesturing to the unlocked door.

"Always," Merlin said, "Gwen had the captain sort that out, though."

"Good," Morgana said. "You'll be in the stocks soon." She added.

"I know," Merlin sighed, put-out. "Get used to it," Morgana said, smiling. "Arthur doesn't tire of bullying people into the stocks at this point."

"Not for a while," Merlin agreed. 

Morgana heard footsteps. "Gaius," Merlin said. 

"It's always nice to the see the prince insulted by the peasantry," Morgana said, leaning back against the wall. "I admit I've always felt he needed to be taken down a few pegs."

"He really was acting like an ass," Merlin said.

"No doubt," Morgana smiled, as Gaius entered the door. "Arthur is very much a prat, consistently; I should know, we live in the same castle."

"Lady Morgana," Gaius said, surprised and then stern. "You should be resting."

"I know," She said, sighing. "Looks like I've been caught. What did you say your name was again?"

"Merlin," Merlin said.

"Morgana." Morgana smiled. " _Lady_ Morgana - though given how you addressed Arthur, I'd be surprised if you remembered that. I have a feeling we're going to be good friends if you stick around, Merlin." Morgana nodded to Gaius, then fled.

"Lord above," Merlin thought he heard Gaius mutter. "It appears you met the Lady Morgana," Gaius said, and Merlin dismissed the previous words he may or may not have said. 

"Yes," Merlin said. "She's - pretty nice, really."

"Is she now." Gaius very briefly closed his eyes. " _Merlin._ The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot.  _Then_ you have the -  _brilliant idea_ to  _befriend a member of the king's household!"_

"Ah." Merlin didn't really know what to say - so he followed the script. "I'm sorry?" He tried, but he couldn't make it sound very genuine. 

"It appears you are a  _terrible_ liar, Merlin - You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released. You won't be so lucky again if you attempt more lies towards me!"

"Thank you," Merlin said, genuinely relieved - not excited, as he was last time, but he still got the same disapproving look as he had before, just for a different reason.

"You manage to antagonise the prince and  _befriend_ the Lady Morgana within  _three days of your arrival."_ Gaius shook his head, put-upon and mystified. 

"... A mix of good and bad?" Merlin tried. "I won't forget this. I mean - you pulling strings, as you said."

"Well, there is a cost," Gaius said. 

"... Stocks," Merlin sighed. "It's the stocks I saw, isn't it?"

"Quite right," Gaius said. "Maybe there's some hope for you yet. Come along, now."

* * *

His visit to the stocks plays out almost exactly as it had the first time around, except alongside meeting Gwen, Morgana shows up just before the children come back with more rotten food and Gwen moves to leave. "I thought I'd find you here," Morgana said, smiling mischievously. Or, at least, what Merlin interpreted as such from millennia of knowing her. "How is your father, Gwen?"

Gwen blinked at Morgana then smiled, genuine but somewhat hesitant. "Oh! My lady - he is good, thank you." Gwen glanced back at Merlin. "Hi-Hello, again," Merlin waved. 

Morgana laughed, lightly. "How would you describe your time in our wonderful kingdom so far, Merlin?"

"Oh - great!" Merlin said, "You know - aside from - a few things."

"Such as having rotten vegetables thrown at you by small children?" She asked, and waved at said children in question. They blinked up at her, surprised, and Morgana winked at them before pulling herself and Gwen out of the way.

"Oh that's - thank you, that's great, just let them pelt rotten food at me, it's not like I'll get ill or anything,"

"Don't be ridiculous, you aren't eating the food," Morgana said, just as a rotten potato hits him square in the face. Merlin spits some out and looks at her pointedly, and Morgana just laughs again. 

"Come along Gwen," Morgana said, still smiling. "Let's leave the peasants to their fun, shall we?"

"My lady," Gwen nodded, and bid Merlin goodbye before leaving.

"I'll - see you at some point, I guess?" Merlin said, and Morgana laughed again, which faded as they moved away.

Merlin glanced at Gaius, who had both an amused and confused air about him - but the man started laughing again, as a fruit hit Merlin square in the face once more. 

* * *

There was a way to make sure Lady Helen was revealed as Mary Collins much earlier - but that would change  _a lot,_ however, it - it would save the life of the serving girl, and Merlin -

 _Morgana,_ he thought, with emphasis, leaning against the stone wall with his eyes closed, hidden in an alcove.  ** _Morgana._**

 _I can hear you, Merlin, no need to shout._  Morgana replied.  _What is it?_

Merlin sent her the mental image of the 'preparation' potion bottle, and the various options they had laid out before them.

There was a pause, while Morgana considered things.  _do what you think is best,_ Morgana thought, finally.  _I could - Intercept Bronwen - have her never go up; forget that she had to._

Merlin thought about it.  _She killed her because she saw her as herself; Mary - if you get someone to fetch her at the right moment, so that doesn't happen -_

_I could be nearby, just in case -_

_We're more powerful than she is; if we have to interfere, she doesn't have to **remember-**_

_We'll get Bronwen out of there -_

_I'll do this part as I did it before, just... with more discretion._

_You were never very good at that, except for the fact that you were brilliant at it._

_That's me, a mess of contradictions._

_The last few millennia would have been boring, I suppose, if that were not the case._

_You suppose?_

_Merlin._

Merlin laughed, quietly; since he was hiding, then went to give Mary her potion. 

* * *

Merlin walked through the square much as he had done last time, and as it had been before - Arthur and his little bullying gang were there. 

> ARTHUR  
>  How's your knee-walking coming along?
> 
> How's your knee-walking coming along?
> 
> _[Merlin keeps walking.]_
> 
> ARTHUR  
>  Aw, don't run away!
> 
> _[Merlin stops.]_
> 
> MERLIN  
>  From you?
> 
> ARTHUR  _[sighs]_  
>  Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb.
> 
> MERLIN  
>  Look, I've told you you're an ass.
> 
> _[Turns to face Arthur.]_
> 
> MERLIN  
>  I just didn't realise you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?
> 
> ARTHUR  _[laughs]_  
>  I could take you apart with one blow.

"I could take you apart in less," Merlin said, amused. "Come on then. Hardly a fair fight, what with you in armour and me without a weapon." 

"Come on," One of the knights said. "Fight," Said another. Merlin rolled his eyes at them, as he took off his jacket. 

Much like last time, Arthur laughed. "Toying with him then!" A knight from the group said, and Merlin - probably could recognise any of them if he paid attention, but he also felt it made more sense to make sure his head didn't get beaten in by a mace. 

 

> ARTHUR  
>  Here you go.
> 
> _[One of Arthur's knights hands him a mace, which he tosses at Merlin._

Even if it takes millennia, people do eventually learn how to catch things. Still, Merlin made sure to make it seem like he - well, okay, he wasn't much better at catching than he'd ever been, but a discrete use of magic did help in that sort of situation. 

"So the peasant boy can lift a mace," One of the knights said, then jeeringly added, "Can you swing it?"

Merlin ignored him, and Arthur started swinging his around - showing off, as he had done before, and just a  _very_ light nudge and - 

"I warn you, I've been training to kill since birth-"

Arthur winced, slightly, as the mace tangled on its chain and thumped against his arm.

" _Nice_ ," Merlin said, "Very impressive. And how long have you been training to be a prat?"

> ARTHUR  _[snorts]_  
>  You can't address me like that.

"Sorry," Merlin said. "H-How long have you been training to be a prat -  _my lord?"_ He gave the same slight, mocking bow as last time, and 

> _Arthur smiles a perturbed grin and starts swinging at Merlin.]_
> 
> ARTHUR  
>  Come on then, Merlin! Come on!

Merlin, once again,  _gently_ nudges the mace as their - scuffle, Merlin supposed - moved in the direction of the markets, and a crowd began to gather. The chain got tangled up again, and Merlin took the time given to  _slightly,_ almost unnoticeably, nudge the box as he had done last time; the crowd was more distracted by  _the prince_ tangling up his mace than a box moving just a little bit, and Merlin moved the box  _enough_ so that -

> _Arthur steps into it, banging his shin.]_
> 
> ARTHUR  
>  OW! Argh!

Merlin, thankfully, had not fallen over this time. "You want to give up?" Merlin asked.

"You haven't even  _hit_ me yet!" Arthur said, indignant. 

"This doesn't seem to be going to well for you," Merlin said, as he tangled the rope -  _distract distract distract -_ and Arthur tripped over it. "Do you even actually know how to use a mace?" Merlin asked.

"Do I -  _yes,"_ Arthur is, for a second, dumbfounded at Merlin's apparent idiocy. 

Merlin swung at Arthur, who remembered exactly what was going on in enough time to doge - and probably parry if it weren't for the water bucket he tripped over. 

"Do you want to give up?" Merlin asked, shoving away Arthur's own mace with his. He spots the guards instead of Gaius, but he doesn't take his eyes off of Arthur for one second, remembering exactly what happened last time.

"To you?" Arthur asked, standing, "Yeah, do you?"

"Obviously not," Arthur said, then -

"Merlin!" Gaius broke through the crowd. 

"Uh," Merlin said, but remembered to pull his own mace out of Arthur's reach just in time. "... yes?"

And Merlin remembered the guards at just the wrong moment, too. One grabs the mace and in Merlin's surprise, wrenches it free - and the other starts grabbing ahold of Merlin himself. 

 

> ARTHUR  
>  Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Now, we were just out for a stroll, and what else do we find but you two, once again being frankly ridiculous?" Morgana said. "Arthur, what  _are_ you doing?"

"Morgana," Arthur said. "Wait-"

"Hi, uh - Hello, Lady Morgana," Merlin said. "Gwen."

"You know-?" Arthur looked between the three of them, confused and somewhat suspicious. "We were out for a walk, and I saw him in the stocks," Morgana said. "I also visited him in the dungeon you had him thrown in because he didn't know you were  _the Arthur Pendragon,_ " Morgana smiled. "And called you an ass, but that's neither here nor there."

"Well, I'm not being arrested this time," Merlin said. "Apparently I'm a brave idiot."

"And there's 'something about you', I heard," Morgana smiled. "None of which is wrong, I'd wager."

"I mean-" Merlin said.

"We really must get going," Gaius said, "I need you to - help with the creation of some tonics," Gaius made up on the spot.

"Alright," Merlin said. "Be seeing you, Merlin," Gwen said, and Merlin waved at Morgana and Gwen. 

"So the idiot's apprenticed to Gaius," Arthur said. "Let's hope he doesn't accidentally poison us all."

"Perhaps he's only an idiot around other idiots," Morgana said, "Come, Gwen." and the two women left.

"Aren't you-" One knight started.

"Are you saying that  _I'm_ the other idiot she was referring to?" Arthur asked. The knight did not reply. "Good." Arthur said, taking that as a  _'no, my lord',_ and left the square. 

* * *

 

> GAIUS  
>  How could you be so foolish?!
> 
> MERLIN  
>  He needed to be taught a lesson.
> 
> GAIUS  
>  Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!

"That wasn't an idiotic prank," Merlin denied, "That was me trying not to get my head bashed in!

"And besides, what is there to master?" Merlin asked. "I've been able to do the stuff I did then for a  _long_ time; you probably didn't even notice half of it! I know what I'm doing, Gaius."

> GAIUS  
>  Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!

"I do!" Merlin said, standing. "Everyone was so distracted by Arthur falling over everything that they didn't notice I'd moved the things in the first place because they were also distracted by us talking, and how much of a show-off  _he_ was being, and then all of you showed up which put anything they might have,  _might have_ just  _thought_ they'd seen out of their minds, because now there's gossip, probably, about the fact that the Lady Morgana actually deigned to visit me in the dungeon. And nobody in Camelot even _wants_ to  _think_ magic is here, so they ignore signs when they see them."

"And how would you know that? Hmm? You've been here for a very short time, most of which you spent locked up!"

"It's not like I didn't meet people who've been here, passing through Ealdor," Merlin said. "You get all sorts of visitors in a town so close to the border."

"... I suppose you would," Gaius said. "But you do need to be more careful! If you're caught-"

"If I'm caught, they'll kill me," Merlin said. "I  _saw that,_ Gaius, when I first  _entered_ Camelot."

"... The execution," Gaius said. "How close?"

"Quite," Merlin said. "Very few people there were actually happy to see him dead - mostly the ones at the front, though I imagine many of the others in that circle were his friends, I don't actually  _know._ But I saw his head roll, and I heard his - mother's speech."

"... I see," Gaius said. "That can't have been a - pleasant introduction to Camelot. Were you injured in the fight?"

"Not particularly," Merlin said, "Certainly set the tone. And - uh, no. Didn't let him get a hit in - he was too distracted about falling over at every given opportunity to notice."

"Indeed," Gaius said. "Get some rest, even so."

Merlin nodded and retired to his room. 

* * *

 As soon as Gaius was asleep, Merlin started making his way to the Great Dragon's prison. It went the same as the first time he'd done this; the guards identically incompetent, and Merlin found himself in the cave somewhat faster than last time since he knew where he was going, but there nonetheless. 

 _"Merlin,"_ Kilgharrah laughed.

"I know you're in here," Merlin said. "Where are you?"

> _[The Great Dragon flies to land in front of Merlin.]_
> 
> KILGHARRAH  
>  I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny.

"By human standards, I'm quite tall, really," Merlin said, "But uh... great destiny?"

Does the dragon know? Can he tell, or does he only know what he'd known back then?

> KILGHARRAH  
>  Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason.

"Great - that's great," Merlin said. "That would be the same thing as saying I have a destiny, so -  _what_ 'great destiny'? _What_ 'reason'?" Merlin asked. 

> KILGHARRAH  
>  Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion.

"Seems like more of a prat to me, but... alright," Merlin said. "Say he is. What does - how does that relate to the 'great destiny' you said I have?"

 _"Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion._ " The Great Dragon said. 

"Yeah, about that..." Merlin started -

> KILGHARRAH  _[laughs]_  
>  None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it.

"Hey, I wasn't-" Merlin tried again - but Kilgharrah flew off.

"Right." Merlin muttered to himself, as he left the cave. "Right, okay, that was-  _completely_ worthwhile..."

Merlin sighed once he was in his room again, and mentally nudged Morgana.

 _Kilgharrah has no idea,_ Merlin thought,  _so we can **probably** guess nobody else does._

 _Only probably,_ Morgana replied.  _Should I go with a different dress, this time?_ She pondered.  _No, I chose well. Don't worry too much about that right now, Merlin; we'll foil this plot, get you properly instated, and then we'll think on who might be able to know what we've done later. We need sleep, first and foremost; It's late. Anything else can come later._

"Why not," Merlin said to himself and sent her way. 

* * *

Merlin hasn't destroyed the neatness of his room in his sleep in years, so Gaius doesn't find his room in the same mess as he had done the first go-around. 

"I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares." Gaius told him, handing the  _medicine_ over to Merlin. "Does she?" Merlin asked, sitting up. "Unfortunately," Gaius sighed. "Take it to her first, so you don't lose it, or drop it, and then bring me the herbs."

"Alright," Merlin said, standing. 

Merlin made the same walk as he had done the last time, and arrived at the same time as he had done the last time; waylaid by an accidental bumping-into Bronwen on his way there. 

Still. Merlin entered her room through the open door. "Who is it?" Morgana asked as she went behind the screen.

"Just me," Merlin said.

"Ah, you're here, good. Pass me the dress and pour that horrible concoction out the window, would you, Merlin?" Morgana asked. Merlin did as requested, careful to make sure the potion didn't get splashed on the castle walls.  _Someone_ would notice, probably. 

"How are you feeling, after talking with the Dragon?" Morgana asked. "Having had a night to think it over."

"It helps he doesn't know," Merlin said. "That we came back. It does mean he's going to say some shit about us having a destiny we've already fulfilled."

"Indeed." Morgana adjusted her dress slightly. "Help me with the straps, would you?"

"Uh," Merlin said, "Gwen will be here soon."

"And I have known you for millennia - help me with the straps," She said, and Merlin sighed but he did. "You could have done it with magic," Merlin pointed out, having done so himself. 

"Mhmm," Morgana agreed. "There is one thing that I can't do, however, and that is forget that, at this point, Arthur and I didn't know we were siblings."

"Well, you didn't like him  _that way,_ not really," Merlin tried.

"Only because he was a prat," Morgana said, disgruntled. "Gwen needs to see me deliberate over the dress," She commented, holding the one she'd worn to the feast up to herself in the mirror. "Which disgusts me now I know we're related - that if he hadn't been I might've..." Morgana grimaced. "Regardless -  _he_ never had the issue of thinking  _I'm_ a prat, so there's going to be some  _very_ uncomfortable oogling."

"... Right," Merlin winced. "Yeah, I remember."  

"It's  _horrible,"_ Morgana said. "And thus, once again; I am going alone."

"Merlin," Gwen said, surprised. "And - going alone, my lady?" She asked.

"The feast," Morgana explained. "I have not been invited by anyone in particular - and so thus, I will enter alone. Now - the question is, whether I want to wear this little tease - or, give them a night they'll really remember."

"... Perhaps the marron, my Lady?" Gwen offered.

Morgana smiled at her in the mirror. "Perfect choice, Gwen. Help me with the straps, would you?" Morgana glanced at Merlin. "Oh, and you can go. Thank you for the -  _medicine,_ Merlin," Morgana said, unable to keep the distaste out of her voice. "Tell Gaius - well, whatever you think will stop him from sending any more." Morgana glanced at Gwen. "They're dying down," She said, "Finally."

"That's - wonderful," Gwen said. "Truly."

"Indeed." Morgana lowered the maroon dress. "Now - Gwen, would you help me with these straps?"

Gwen blinked and glanced at Merlin. "Yes, Merlin helped earlier," Morgana said, "They're just straps."

"Of course, my Lady," Gwen said, sending an amused smile at Merlin, who just shrugged helplessly. before he left the room. 

* * *

> _The serving girl, Bronwen, brings a bowl of fruit to Lady Helen's guest chambers and knocks. Mary (Lady Helen) opens the door.]_
> 
> BRONWEN  
>  Lady Helen.  _[curtsies]_  Compliments of the King.
> 
> HELEN  
>  Come in.
> 
> _[Helen sits at her vanity table and picks up an apple.]_
> 
> HELEN  
>  So sweet. How will I ever repay him?

There is another knock on the door, rapid and insistent. "I'm very sorry to interrupt, Lady Helen," A servant says, "But Lady Morgana requested to see Bronwen, urgently."

"Very well," Helen said, waving a hand. "The both of you may leave."

"Thank you," The servant said, and ushered Bronwen out of the room.

Merlin, hidden in an alcove out of sight and down the hall in the opposite direction of where they were going, clouded by a spell that dissuades others from noticing him - whispered a few magic words. His eyes glowed gold, for a moment - and then the two servants stumbled, frowned, shook their heads, and went about doing their duties... completely unaware that Lady Morgana had supposedly wanted Bronwen, and dissuaded from going near Helen's quarters any time soon. 

Hopeful that was all they'd have to do to avoid any deaths by Mary's hand, Merlin quickly left the hallway. 

* * *

 

> _BANQUET HALL - DAY]_  
>  _[Court members gather in the Banquet Hall. Gaius and Merlin enter. Merlin sees Arthur joking with his mates.]_
> 
> ARTHUR  
>  Merlin...  _[they laugh]_... so I stood up and...  _[feints a punch into one of his mate's stomach. They laugh. Arthur turns and does a double take as Morgana walks into his line of sight. All the men stare]._
> 
> ARTHUR  
>  God have mercy.

Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur and his friends, but he couldn't suppress a smile as Morgana passed by - and especially not when she winked at him. "Don't you have any formal attire, Merlin?" Morgana asked. "What you see is the best I've got," Merlin said. "Pity," Morgana said. "Here on work?" She asked.

"We are," Merlin glanced at Gaius. Morgana nodded to him. "Gaius. Thank you for the medicine, but my nightmares have lessened greatly. I didn't even have one last night - I know it's a risk, but I need to make sure they are truly gone, and I can only do that without taking the medicine."

"I advise strongly against it," Gaius said, "But if you think they are subsiding, well, that can only be good news if it's true."

"Indeed," Morgana smiled and carried on walking over to where she'd ended up last time. 

> _Gwen sidles up next to Merlin._
> 
> ARTHUR  _[lip reading]_  
>  Morgana, you look well...
> 
> GUINEVERE  
>  She looks great, doesn't she?

"Yeah," Merlin said.

"Some people are just born to be queen," Gwen mused.

Merlin looked over to her. "Yeah, they are." Gwen glanced at him and smiled. 

"Not that I'd want to be her," Gwen said, "I mean. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" She asked, quieter. 

Merlin laughed, softly. "He is a prat," Merlin grinned, voice equally as quiet. 

"I like much more ordinary men - though perhaps ones less likely to get arrested than you," Gwen said. Merlin laughed again, thankfully not loudly. "I'm not that ordinary, really." Merlin said, "At least, I like to not be ordinary in a boring way."

"You're not boring," Gwen said, "And - I didn't mean you, _obviously_. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men... _like_ you."

Merlin grinned at her. "Thanks," He said, and she laughed lightly. 

> _Celebratory horns signal King Uther's entrance and everyone finds their place at the tables.]_
> 
> UTHER  
>  We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora.
> 
> _[Applause. Music begins and the Uther and the court take their seats. Helen sings. The court members begin nodding off to sleep. Merlin notices and presses his hands over his ears. cobwebs begin forming over the enchanted sleepers. Merlin notices her staring at Arthur as she walks forward. She pulls a dagger from her sleeve. Merlin magically drops the chandelier on her as she raises her arm to throw the dagger. Court members wake and pull the cobwebs off, muttering. Uther and Arthur stand up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor. Mary raises herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. Merlin slows down time to reach Arthur and pull him out of harm's way. The dagger slices into Arthur's chair as they fall to the floor. Mary dies. Uther and Arthur stare at Merlin.]_
> 
> _UTHER  
>  You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid._

Morgana smiled at him, from where she stood, out of Uther's line of sight. Merlin offered a slight quirk up of the lips in her direction, but otherwise, he followed the script.

> UTHER  
>  You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant.
> 
> _[Court applauds.]_
> 
> ARTHUR  
>  Father!

"Oh dear," Merlin said, as Gwen clapped, a pitying smile on her face. "Looks like you're stuck with me."

Arthur looked at him, aghast. "I knew we'd be seeing more of each other," Morgana said, as she approached. "I'd be more thankful if I were you, Arthur; if Merlin hadn't been here, I imagine you'd be quite dead." Morgana winced - Arthur had been dead a long time, and once she'd wanted it - but now, all she wanted was an Albion where she could be herself and be in peace. 

And according to prophecy, Arthur could do that. Even if all prophecies didn't come to pass - this is at least one Morgana would like to. 

Arthur looked between them, still shaken from nearly dying, probably, and still shocked by his father's sudden decision - and left the room. 

Merlin grinned at Morgana, who laughed. Gwen walked up to them.

"You don't seem... very bothered, Merlin," she said.

"He's a prat," Merlin said. "And now I get to remind him of this  _constantly."_

"Just remind him that the stablehands clean the stables," Morgana said, smirking. "And the laundresses do the laundry. I have a feeling he'd forget to tell you."

"My Lady - but he could put him in the stocks for that," Gwen said. "He'll tire of it eventually," Morgana dismissed, "And I'll remind him of the example he's setting to the others if he treats his own manservant terribly." 

"Fun," Merlin said. "You know, there'll be a food shortage if he sends me there enough times."

Gwen laughed, lightly. Morgana shook her head at him. "Come along, Gwen," Morgana said, and the two girls left. 

Merlin shrugged and left for his own room. 

* * *

> _[Gaius knocks on Merlin's chamber door and enters.]_
> 
> GAIUS  
>  Seems you're a hero.
> 
> MERLIN  
>  Hard to believe, isn't it?
> 
> GAIUS  
>  No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?

"With magic," Merlin pointed out. 

> GAIUS  _[nods]_  
>  And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it.

"You mean saving lives?" Merlin asked.

"Perhaps, but maybe something more focused," Gaius said.

> "This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me."
> 
> _[Gaius hands Merlin a book wrapped in a cloth. Merlin unlatches it and looks inside.]_
> 
> "Magic book." Merlin said. "Okay then."
> 
> "You must keep it hidden," Gaius said, warningly.

"We're in Camelot," Merlin said, "I'd say that was a given."

> _[Knocking on door of the Physician's Chambers.]_
> 
> GUARD  
>  Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away.

"Be right there," Merlin said, standing. "After I put the book in there," He added, at a lower volume.

"Arthur is not - particularly patient," Gaius said, "If I were you, I'd hurry."

* * *

 


End file.
